Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Generally, light-emissive displays include multiple light-emissive devices such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs). The multiple light-emissive devices may be arranged in an array. The light-emissive displays may be used in curing processes or to illuminate a target surface at a given distance, for instance. Manufacturing of light-emissive displays includes manufacturing of the multiple light-emissive devices in a specific arrangement. Such manufacturing may be complex and expensive.